Matrioska
by Shiro OwO9
Summary: Un cuento para dormir en una noche fría, ¿que cuento será el que le cuente Iván a Sakura?, ¿que clase de pensamientos pudo tener la japonesa después de escucharlo? Dedicado a Wind und Serebro. Pésimo summary. RusiaxNyo!Japón


El ruso le dio un sorbo a la bebida humeante que le había servido con anterioridad la japonesa, sostenía el recipiente con té con sus manos aprovechando el calor de éste para calentarlas un poco, el vapor del té acariciaba la faz del chico aminorando así el frío que sentía en el rostro, dejó salir lentamente un suspiro y fijó su vista en la muchacha sentada frente a él.

-Gracias por el té, está delicioso-dijo el europeo sonriéndole.

-Arigatou Iván-san-agradeció el halago la morena educadamente.

Ambos se encontraban en casa de la representación humana de Japón, el muchacho había decidido visitar a la pelinegra, aprovechando que estaba por ahí cerca arreglando unos asuntos, decidió aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para pasar tiempo con ella ya que últimamente no había podido estar con la asiática debido al trabajo, ya fuera de él o de ella.

Lastima que el ambiente helado de allí, provocado por el crudo invierno que se hacía presente en aquellos momentos, le robaban los ánimos a la japonesa para hacer cualquier cosa, era tal el frío que seguro le calarían los huesos a cualquiera, menos a él que ya se había acostumbrado al helado clima de Rusia; notó claramente como temblaba la japonesa a causa de la baja temperatura pero bebía de su té en un intento por mitigar el frío que sentía.

La de irises cafés colocó encima de la mesa, que tenían ambos enfrente, la taza ya vacía donde había bebido su té y se levantó de su lugar.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que le muestre su habitación-comentó con calma la chica.

El chico con bufanda comprobó la hora en sus celular y se percató de que eran más de las once de la noche, no tenía ni media hora desde que había llegado a la residencia de la asiática puesto que llego muy tarde a causa de que afuera estaba nevando y no fue capaz de llegar más temprano porque no encontró taxis que operaran en esos momentos hasta que al final consiguió abordar uno. Seguramente la japonesa apenas iba a dormir cuando él le llamó por teléfono para avisarle que iría a visitarla y por eso permanecía despierta a esa hora, resignado dejó sobre la mesa su té y se levantó para que la chica le mostrara la habitación de invitados no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la pieza y divisó encima de un mueble un juego de muñecas matrioska, eran cinco en total, cada una con una expresión distinta dibujada en su rostro, estaban acomodadas de la más grande a la más pequeña, parpadeó un par de veces y fue detrás de la morena, quien lo guió por un largo pasillo de la amplia casa tradicional hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una habitación.

-Éste será su cuarto Iván-san, si necesita algo hágamelo saber-decía la chica, que antes de deslizar la puerta con una de sus manos para mostrarle la pieza, el muchacho le sujetó la muñeca tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Qué tal si compartimos el futón?-le preguntó mostrándole su típica sonrisa-, así no pasaremos tanto frío en la noche.

La japonesa pensó sobre la propuesta de su pareja durante un momento, tenían mucho tiempo juntos desde que habían formalizado su relación por petición de ella, él no haría nada que la pelinegra no quisiera… o por lo menos eso quería creer ella.

Un poco dudosa por lo que podría suceder, aceptó.

-Está bien-asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la asiática, la muchacha sacó un pijama perfectamente doblado de su armario, se dispuso a ir a cambiarse.

-Me iré a poner mi pijama-avisaba la japonesa cerca de la puerta del cuarto.

-Da-respondió el ruso sonriendo.

La de cabellos oscuros salió de la pieza y se fue al baño para ponerse su ropa para dormir, una vez ahí comenzó a quitarse el kimono que traía puesto y lo dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia, se puso primero la parte de arriba del pijama que era una camisa de botones de manga larga con un dobladillo en las muñecas y le caía por las caderas, tras abotonársela tomó el pantalón del pijama y se lo colocó rápidamente al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle las piernas, dobló un poco el pantalón para no pisarlo al caminar ya que le quedaba largo; ambas prendas de su ropa para dormir eran de color blanco con un estampado de flores de cerezo, la tela era suave y la mantendría caliente mientras tanto, aunque aún podía sentir la baja temperatura.

Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación para decirle al europeo que podía ir al cuarto de baño para cambiarse de ropa, en medio del camino rumbo a su alcoba recordó que el ruso no llevó su maleta a la recamara por lo que se dirigió a la entrada de la casa donde recordaba haber visto al chico dejar su equipaje al llegar pero se sorprendió al no encontrar ahí la maleta, creyendo que el ojivioleta la había llevado a su habitación volvió a la pieza y allí se encontró con el chico de cabellos claros con la ropa de dormir ya puesta, solo era un pantalón gris y una sudadera blanca, su ropa yacía doblada aún lado de él en el piso, incluso su bufanda, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al chico que se metía en el futón de una vez.

-Iván-san, se hubiera cambiado en el baño-decía la fémina metiéndose en el futón pero permaneció sentada.

El rubio, también sentado, rodó los ojos y riendo volteó hacia su pareja.

-Así era más rápido, cuando llegaras ya estaría listo para dormir-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

La de orbes marrones dejó salir un suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos, hizo ademán de levantarse pero el varón la detuvo al instante.

-Yo apagare la luz-le dijo sonriendo para evitar que se levantara.

La mujer asintió, el representante de Rusia sacó una tubería confundiendo así a la morena, se levantó y se dirigió al interruptor, estando casi a un metro de distancia alargó el brazo con él cual sostenía el grifo y presionando con la punta de la tubería el botón se apagó la luz proveniente de la bombilla en la habitación, quedando completamente a oscuras.

-Listo-decía dándose la vuelta para ir junto a su novia.

La asiática estaba aliviada, por un instante pensó que él rompería simplemente la bombilla pero se relajó al ver que si presionó el interruptor de la luz.

-Gracias-dijo a la vez que encendía una lámpara que tenía cerca del futón para iluminar un poco el cuarto.

El de orbes violetas pudo ver la lámpara cerca del futón, iluminaba claramente, aunque no por completo, el lugar, solamente las esquinas paralelas a la pared donde estaba encendida la pequeña lámpara estaban en penumbras; fue nuevamente al futón y se adentró en él, acomodándose al lado derecho de la mujer de cabellos negros, ambos se acostaron boca arriba.

Cerraron los ojos intentando dormir pero no podían, pasaron cerca de cinco minutos cuando la japonesa empezó a cambiar de posición para estar más cómoda; otros cinco minutos pasaron y la fémina pensaba que no lograba conciliar el sueño porque no estaba acostumbrada a compartir cama, no era la primera vez que dormía acompañada, a veces Felicia se colaba en su futón o cuando se quedaba con la italiana ella le pedía dormir juntas para hablar en lo que se quedaban dormidas pero la situación era diferente a las anteriores, una cosa es dormir junto a tu amiga y otra muy distinta acompañada por tu novio estando sin ninguna compañía en casa. El rubio era consciente de la incomodidad de la chica tendida a su lado, aunque, en esos momentos, estuviera dándole la espalda sabía que ella tenía la vista fija en el techo, se dio la vuelta quedando acostado sobre lado izquierdo y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¿Sigues sintiendo frío?-preguntó mientras la miraba.

-Ya no tanto-respondió la chica viendo de reojo al de irises amatistas.

Guardaron silencio ambos pero la pelinegra ahora fue quien habló.

-¿Ha acabado con sus asuntos, Iván-san?-cuestionó al otro dándose la vuelta para verlo mejor.

-No, mañana tengo algunas cosas que atender-dijo después de haber permanecido unos segundos callado, la verdad quería acabar pronto con su trabajo para tener más tiempo libre y pasarlo junto a la japonesa.

Se observaron mutuamente hasta que el ruso recordó algo y desvió su mirada al techo.

-Vi que tienes una muñeca matrioska-comentaba con normalidad-, es muy bonita.

La asiática se confundió un poco por el cambio de tema mas no se sorprendió mucho porque si bien la matrioska tiene su origen real en Japón, en Rusia ya existía la tradición de meter un objeto dentro de otro.

-Me la obsequiaron unos niños-explicó la muchacha, tiempo atrás se la habían regalado un trío de niños con los que hablaba de vez en cuando si no tenía asuntos como nación que atender.

-Eso me recordó un cuento, ¿quieres escucharlo?-le preguntó sonriente.

-¿Un cuento?-cuestionó interesada.

-Así es-cerró los ojos un segundo y los volvió a abrir-, la leyenda de la matrioska-decía emocionado.

-¿La leyenda de la Matrioska?-susurró para sí Sakura.

-¿Quieres escucharlo?-preguntó una vez más.

La chica ligeramente asombrada pensaba que se le veía al otro feliz por aquello, parecía ilusionado por poder contarle un cuento, no quería decepcionarlo por lo que accedería a escuchar la historia, además no perdería nada al escucharlo, seguro que sería interesante como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Está bien-asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, comenzare con el cuento, ¿da?-preguntó para saber si ya podía dar inicio al relato.

-Hai-esa fue la señal para que el de habla rusa comenzara a narrar.

_Había una vez un virtuoso carpintero ruso llamado Serguei, se ganaba la vida tallando los más hermosos objetos de madera: instrumentos musicales, juguetes… Todas las semanas se enfrentaba al frío del bosque para buscar madera y así construir nuevos objetos. La mañana que le tocaba salir para recolectar material, se encontró todo el campo cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. La noche había sido cruenta, el carpintero rezó para que la fortuna le sonriera. Sin embargo, toda la madera que encontraba en su camino estaba húmeda, y tan solo le servía para calentarse al fuego._

_Abatido por el cansancio, decidió regresar a su hogar y probar suerte al día siguiente. Cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta, le llamó la atención un bulto que sobresalía de un árbol. Al acercarse, comprobó que se trataba de un trozo de madera esplendido, el más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Presto como el rayo, volvió a su estudio pero tardó varios días en decidir que tallar. Finalmente decidió e ideó una hermosa muñeca._

_Era tan bonita que convino no venderla sino quedársela para que le hiciera compañía. "Te llamare Matrioska" dijo a la inerte figura. Cada mañana al levantarse se dirigía a su única compañera: "Buenos días, Matrioska". Un día, ésta le respondió: "Buenos días, Serguei". El carpintero, en vez de sentir miedo, se sintió feliz por tener alguien con quien hablar._

_Después de un tiempo, el carpintero percibió que Matrioska estaba triste y le preguntó que le ocurría. Ésta le contesto que veía como todo el mundo tenía un hijo o hija y que ella anhelaba tener también uno. "Tendré que abrirte y sacar madera de ti y eso sería muy doloroso", le contestó Serguei. A lo que ella replicó: "En la vida, las cosas más importantes requieren de pequeños sacrificios". Y ni corto ni perezoso, éste talló una réplica, más pequeña y la llamó Trioska. Ya no se sentiría sola._

_Pero el instinto maternal, se apoderó también de Trioska y Serguei accedió a que ésta también tuviera una hijita. Esta vez se llamaría Oska. Pero Oska igual que las otras dos quería descendencia. El carpintero comprobó que apenas quedaba madera dentro de Oska, como mucho podría haber una muñequita más. Tras reflexionar, talló un pequeño muñeco al que bautizó como Ka, con bigotes, lo puso frente a un espejo y dijo: "Eres un hombre, no puedes tener hijos". Entonces metió a Ka dentro de Oska. A Oska dentro de Trioska y a Trioska dentro de Matrioska. Un día, misteriosamente, Matrioska desapareció con toda su familia dentro, dejando a Serguei desolado._

Iván, después de terminar con el cuento, vio que Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Oh, Sakura, ¿no me digas que te quedaste dormida sin escuchar el final?-bromeó el ruso pinchándole una mejilla con un dedo, sabía que ella no se dormiría al menos hasta que hubiera terminado de contar la historia.

La chica abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en la del hombre.

-Gomenasai pero al escuchar el cuento no pude evitar pensar que Vannya se parece a la matrioska-se percató de que el euroasiático abrió los ojos como platos un tanto sorprendido, se apresuraría a explicarle porque lo creía-, usted es como la matrioska: por fuera se ve aterrador más si alguien se toma el tiempo de conocerlo podría quitar la capa principal y vería debajo de ésta una faceta triste, en el pasado Iván estuvo solo un tiempo y solo quería un amigo y debajo de eso es donde la gente se podría dar cuenta de que en verdad usted es una buena persona, alguien amable-la asiática cerró lentamente los ojos- y finalmente debajo de ésa usted es como un niño.

La de orbes marrones colocó uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada, comenzaba a sentirse adormilada.

-Muchos se dejan llevar por la primera impresión o apariencia y sacan conclusiones precipitadamente pero eso no define quien es realmente usted en el fondo-dejó salir un bostezo-buenas noches-dijo para después quedarse dormida al fin.

-Dulces sueños-contestó el rubio.

Contemplaba el rostro de la chica frente a sí, sus delicadas facciones, su apacible rostro y su respiración acompasada, se veía bastante tranquila, era un chica muy linda y encantadora a su parecer, le alegraba que ella fuera su novia e incluso se podría decir agradecido por ello, a veces llegaba a sorprenderlo la pelinegra.

Sabía que la japonesa creyó que a él le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera dicho que la matrioska se le parecía pero eso no fue lo que le había asombrado sino que después de tanto tiempo al fin le hubiera llamado Vannya, seguía emocionado al pensar que al fin lo llamara así, al principio de su relación él le había dicho a la morena que tuviera la confianza de llamarle Vannya debido a que si ahora eran pareja ella podía decirle así si le apetecía pero la asiática se negó a ello excusándose con que creía que aún era muy pronto para que le permitiera nombrarlo de esa manera, que quizás después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos llegaría el día en el que lo llamaría de ese modo.

Sonreía satisfecho, lástima que hubiera usado su apodo estando casi dormida y la gente en esa estado normalmente no está consciente de lo que hacía, lo que no sabía el ruso es que la personificación de Japón estaba consciente de todo lo que decía, le había llamado Vannya con toda la intención del mundo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo; tenían años estando juntos por lo que no había problema alguno al decirle así aunque fuera solo una vez.

El europeo se acostó boca arriba con su brazo derecho bajo la almohada y su otro brazo sobre su pecho y mientras veía el techo como si fuera algo interesante reflexionó un poco sobre la comparación que había hecho la pelinegra sobre él y la matrioska, si lo pensaba bien tenía razón en ello, si él fuera como una matrioska la comparación sería acertada en varios, por no decir que en todos los aspectos; lo primero que verían los demás de él sería su expresión habitual que, no sabía porque, asustaba a la mayoría de los que conocía, después si alguien lo conociera un poco más sabrían que su pasado fue triste y lo marcó en cierta forma, a continuación su otra faceta seria, como mencionó Sakura, una amable, porque para sorpresa de muchos muy en el fondo él también podía ser una buena persona y no la equivocada idea que tenía la mayoría de que era un psicópata suelto solo por andar con su grifo en mano, personas ignorantes que se negaban a ver más allá de lo que sus ojos les permitían mirar.

Y finalmente, en su interior tenía el espíritu de un niño, como todo el mundo, como un infante cuando se siente ilusión por cualquier situación o cosa por más pequeña e insignificante que sea para las demás personas; como él actuaba en pocas circunstancias. Tal vez la japonesa no se equivocó al decir aquello de su parecido con la muñeca matrioska, tal y como ese objeto de madera, él también tenía distintas facetas, cada una con una expresión diferente dibujada en su cara y dependiendo del tamaño de cada una de ellas era la frecuencia con la que las muestra.

Mientras pensaba todo esto el sueño lo invadía y al dar por terminado sus pensamientos cerró los ojos para descansar.

* * *

><p>Días después de la visita del chico con bufanda, la muchacha de irises marrones cuidaba de un niño, hijo de uno de sus jefes, el pequeño tenía la edad de cinco años por lo que no era de sorprenderse que corriera por toda la casa de un lado a otro, ella iba detrás del niño asegurándose de que no se hiciera daño con nada pero detuvo su andar al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta haciendo sonar la campana que tenía afuera, fue a abrir y vio a un joven con uniforme que traía entre sus manos un paquete y una carta.<p>

-Buenos días, señorita Japón-saludó el joven de cabellos negros.

-Ohayo-dijo la fémina.

-Esto es para usted, solo firme-decía entregándole tanto el paquete como la carta para después sacar un papel para que se lo firmara indicando que ya lo había recibido.

La mujer firmo y luego de despedirse del repartidor cerró la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación donde vio entrar por última vez al infante, ahí se encontraba él jugando con unos robots de juguete. Tomó asiento junto al menor y procedió a abrir la caja de cartón.

-¿Qué es?-cuestionó el pequeño pelinegro acercándose para mirar con la típica curiosidad de cualquier niño.

-No lo sé pero eso vamos a ver-respondió sonriéndole mientras sacaba un objeto de la caja envuelto en papel.

Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente para no correr el riesgo de romperlo por si se trataba de un objeto frágil, quedó impresionada al descubrir que el contenido del paquete no era más y que nada menos que una muñeca matrioska, mas no era una cualquiera sino una especial ya que cada una de sus capas tenían pintada la cara de la japonesa pero con distinta expresión a la anterior; la más grande se veía tranquila, la siguiente tenía una sonrisa y un sonrojo en la cara, la tercera tenía una sonrisa más amplia, parecía emocionada por algo en particular y en sus manos sostenía una cámara fotográfica, eso le provocó una pequeña risa, y la cuarta y última tenía el ceño fruncido como si algo le molestara.

-Sugoi, es muy bonita-comentó alegre el niño.

-Tienes razón-sonrió levemente, recordó la carta que venía junto al paquete y la revisó para saber quién era el remitente.

Al reverso del sobre blanco tenia escrito: "Leer después de abrir el paquete", se apresuró a leer la carta y se dio cuenta de que la letra era de Iván.

"No solo yo me parezco a la matrioska, tú también Sakura, algunas expresiones de la muñeca las he podido presenciar después de tanto tiempo estar juntos pero la tercera me la recomendó tu amiga Hungría, dijo que te gustaría. Lo hice especialmente para ti, ojala te haya gustado.

Iván Braginski"

Al terminar de leer la carta miró enternecida el regalo del europeo, procedió a elegir un lugar donde situarlas para mirarlas siempre, escogió colocarlas junto a la otra matrioska que tenía, decidió no guardar las pequeñas dentro de la más grande por lo que las acomodó desde la de mayor tamaño hasta la más pequeña para que todos fueran capaces de contemplar el regalo que le había hecho el ruso, el cual parecía conocerla muy bien al igual que ella a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro: Perdón por tardar tanto con el fic, pero lo escribí varias veces porque no me gustó como quedaba ya hasta que al fin escribí esta. Bueno, espero te haya gustado por que casi me infarto esta semana al pensar que se me había perdido el escrito y tendría que comenzar de cero nuevamente y perdón por las faltas ortográficas que se me pasaron por desapercibidas.<strong>

**Nee-chan: Literalmente casi pone el cuarto de cabeza cuando lo buscaba.**

**Shiro: Sí, por cierto el cuento que contó Rusia está inspirado en un cuento ruso escrito por Dimiter Inkiow, un poeta búlgaro.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
